Babysitting the little seven
by Apollo's awesomesauce daughter
Summary: What if Percy Jackson had a older sister? What if that older sister watched the seven? She's a strong hearted girl and one good with any weapon or item for killing or hunting. Rated K for killing monsters and some tiny little pieces of death and coming back to life witch would probably freak little kids out. The seven include: Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy and laugh till you drop. I'm a little new so I got an excuse to be a little crappy and confused with how to publish. Enjoy it yall!**

**Emily point of view **

Hi, I'm Emily Jackson and I'm a babysitter for about seven or eight kids. They're all like me, they're feisty and stubborn, and demigods. They always either wine, kick and scream, watch t v and not talk or move, 'fix' things that aren't broken until they 'fixed' them, scream in their sleep after having nightmares, pretty much squeeze the heads of their stuffed bears in their sleep, or be perfect little angles. Then ask for ten bucks from their parents for being good. This night I was watching Leo Valdez, the poor little guy would scream and kick in his sleep and cry when he woke up. I always had to cradle him before he would only start to sniffle then fall to sleep as a perfect little angel. "Emily" he said, sniffling slightly "When will mommy be home?" I knew he missed his mother after her death but, I had to give him hope. "Someday she will come back, but, for now you'll have to wait. In the future to come just cling to the hope that she'll come back little man." He smiled and laughed a little bit before yawning, then his eyes lit up. "I smell pie!" he said, then sniffed the air. "Blueberry!"

He had caught me, I'd made a pie while he was asleep hoping that he would smell it before the nightmares kicked in and he woke up crying. "Go ahead Leo." I said, cheerfully walking into the kitchen after the little kid who was running like the pie was the last thing he would ever have. Though you never knew the way monsters attack at the slightest _smell_ of a demigod. That's right they can _smell_ us, I thought they were telling me I really stunk but, then I understood and paid for a new dummy in the sword fighting arena. He gobbled down like three pieces in five seconds flat, I kind of timed him. "Let's play a game!" he said, then jumped down from his chair and ran to the room his foster family kept for games and games only. "What do you want to play? Monopoly? Twister? Just Dance 3?" I said, hoping for Just Dance 3. He was a boy so that pretty much destroyed my hope though.

"How 'bout we play..." he thought for a moment "Charades or Twister? I like Twister."

"You had me at Twister! I'll get the game, you go to the living room and take your shoes off. By the way, where's the first aid kit?" I said it and I meant, this game could get slippery in socks.

"The laundry room." he said, running off to the living room.

We didn't even have to move anything so, that was good. There was a huge space by the fire place for the game so we set it down there. After a hour of twists, turns, and what I'm pretty sure was my leg cracking in half at some point the game was finished and the curly haired Mr. Fix it won. We went to the couch after putting the game away. He sat there, his head leaning on my shoulder, starting to fall asleep. I didn't want him to but, he needed rest. I carried him up to his room and tucked him with his stuffed teddy bear. He didn't kick or scream or cry witch was a total surprise.

When he woke up I heard him coming down the stairs and then plumping down on the couch. I was eating some pie when I heard him but, I still knew that I should be out there, even though this pie was like heaven. I wondered if this was my pie or something his foster mother had made before I came or the god of pies replaced mine. Wait that would be dumbest thing I've ever heard if Percy Jackson wasn't my brother. I walked into the room to see Leo sitting on the couch frowning and tears running down his cheeks. "What's the matter little guy, nightmares again?" I asked hoping it wasn't. "No, my head hurts." he said, looking in need more than ever before. "I'll get some medicine, okay little dude?" I said, checking his head for fever. He didn't have one but, he did feel like a iceberg. After a few minutes he felt better and went to bed, I turned on the heater in the hallway and moved it to his door so it would blow into his room.

I went downstairs to hear the strangest noise for a house in New York. Then I saw it, the monster the nearly killed my baby brother when he was six. None of the kids I babysit know they're demigods except for Percy and Frank Zanhg, we had been at Frank's house when there was a strange sound out in the backyard and there it was, a hellhound that could crush Frank _and_ Percy with one toe. Luckily it only paid attention to me instead of them. I killed it right before his parents showed up and none of us spoke of that night again. The monster seemed to had shrunk but, I knew it was the same one by the evil look in it's eyes of darkness. "Not you again. You're just to kill only me aren't you." I spat. It growled as if saying yes and started to walk toward me. I had to lead it outside where there was enough space to fight. Leo was in bed still so at least I still had a chance of him sleeping through the whole thing. But, what if there were more attacks? When he was awake and alert but, still being small making himself an easy target for dinner or pleasure? No. I couldn't think like that. I grabbed my sword from my pocket. It was a three foot and a half blade with a leather bound, jewel encrusted, five inch, black and brown, sea animal pictures, and fit for me hilt. I hit it with the flat of my sword and lead it outside to fight, luckily it fell for the bait once again. I readied my sword at level with it's heart ready to charge and stab for Leo's safety and my risk of life. I didn't care about me though, I only cared about the little boy sound asleep hopefully in that house, an easy prey at best for the hound. I took my Camp Half-Blood necklace off and tapped the bead with the sign of my father's most prized owning, his Trident. Yes, my father is Poseidon god of the seas. Duh.

The hound charged and I stabbed it's chest right in the middle. It melted to dust that looked like the whole group of kids I watched puke in harmony in a rectangle like shape. "That was to easy. Oh well, I'll just sweep it apart and stomp on it and let the wind carry it away." I said, getting a broom from the shed and starting to sweep. I stomped on it a for I few minutes then decided it good enough for now. I hope they don't water their grass. I ran into the house hiding my sword when I heard the tiny footsteps of Leo coming down the stairs. He was pale with fear as far as I could see and probably scared out of his mind.

"You didn't see that did you?" I ask, hoping the answer was no.

He nodded crushing any hope I.

"That never happened."

"No it never did."

"Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good."

"I am tramitized though, Emily." he said, I held out my arms and he hugged me.

"Sorry." I said, pulling away. We walked upstairs and I tucked him away with his bear, kissed his forehead, and went out the door. The rest of the night I tried to relize that I had to leave come dawn at most and bear the thought of poor little Leo Valdez having to suffer his foster parents and sister.

**A/N I know it's kind of sad but that doesn't mean it will be that way the whole time. I like to think of my stories as the readers are Leo and the story is blueberry pie just waiting to be eaten. I loved some stories so much I'm giving a special shout out to the writers of: High school for Annabeth Chase, Switched... Like completely, ask the 7 Q & A, and Age Eight, especaily Age Eight. Ha-lar-iuos. Goodbye for now yall. Sorry it's a little long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I just got back from the movies after watching The Gaurdians of the Galaxy! There's more vilence than all the PJO and HOO stories and movies combined!**

**Babysitting Hazel**

I had just got to Hazel's house before my phone started blaring, 'If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I'd already have you up under my arm, I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this, but you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me.' Hazel came running up to me, smiling like crazy. "Hey Jewels, wanna go to the movies? The people who made the wrong choice, being alive is out! I know you are so waiting for that movie because of demigods,gods, and over the top monsters!" I practically yelled, sitting down my bags and anwsering my phone. "Hey mom, I'm at Hazel's house." I said, leaning against the wall. "Percy is going on a date with Annabeth. Their so cute together!" she said, and I heard Percy in the backround yell "Mom!" in a embarrassingly girlish tone. "You called me for that? I knew before him! Annabeth told me before Percy." I said, chuckling a bit. I knew Annabeth trusted me, so I pryed it out of her. "What I..." what I...hung up. Sorry mom.

"Yeah, you'll have to ask mom though." she said, pointing to the kitchen.

I walked in there hoping for a yes.

"Can me and Hazel see a movie?" I asked.

"What's the rating?" Mrs. Levesque asked, putting away her groceries.

"PG." I lied, it was PG-13, like Gaurdians of the Galaxy.

"Okay, Emily. Do you have enough for the tickets?"

"Yes, well, bye. We'll be back around, two maybe."

"Do you want to take my car?"

"No, I'm sure we can walk."

Hazel was waiting by the door, with her jacket on already. We started off to the movies, talking and laughing. When we got there, no line.

"Two tickets to The people who made the wrong choice, being alive, please." I asked the ticket booth lady.

"Here you go." she said, glumly.

**A/N Sorry if it's too short, I don't have much time to write this, bye!**


End file.
